The invention as described herein generally relates to systems and assemblies to remotely control fluid flow, for example, water flow through a faucet in a consumer, industrial or institutional setting. Recent lifestyle trends have begun to emphasize the desirability of “hands free” or touchless automatic faucets. These trends include, for example, medical and technological advances that permit handicapped or physically challenged persons to live on their own, a greater emphasis on kitchen sanitation and avoidance of cross contamination of food products and increased desire to live in a more environmentally conscious manner (e.g., reduce or eliminate unnecessary water usage).
Conventional “touchless” systems exist, but typically include a water flow activator that is fixed, either to the faucet itself, or in close proximity to the faucet, such as next to a sink or affixed to a vanity. These arrangements limit the flexibility of the touchless system since a user must be in close proximity to the water source to activate the system. Accordingly, these systems are significantly less useful when the user is not in close proximity to the fluid outlet or sink or cannot physically orient him- or herself to activate the sensor (for example, a wheelchair-bound user who cannot reach the fixed sensor from a seated position).
Moreover, most prior art touchless systems sensors cannot be retro-fitted into existing installed conventional faucets. To the contrary, user must apply significant resources to purchase and install an entirely new system—a time consuming and expensive proposition, especially if the system includes a sensor that must be fixed in the vanity or counter surface.
In addition, while some users appreciate the ability to touchlessly operate water flow, others may find it simpler or more efficient to manually operate the faucet using the conventional single or dual mechanical valves for adjusting water flow. In many touchless systems, the manual operation option is not available, resulting in inconvenience should the power source of the sensor fail or in the general annoyance of the user, should he or she prefer to operate the water flow manually.
Thus, in the field of touchless systems, one finds that there remains an unmet need for a touchless system having a remotely locatable sensor that allows for remote control of fluid flow, and which is capable of facilitating fluid delivery in a manual mode and in a touchless mode, according to the user's need or desire.